


Valentine's Surprise

by HouDalWas



Series: Nuggetverse [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouDalWas/pseuds/HouDalWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali plans a Valentine's surprise for Ashlyn, while their daughter has one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Surprise

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“How did you tell Mama that you liked her?”

“Hmm?”

A huff of impatience caught Ali’s attention, and she pulled away from her laptop to her six-year-old, who had her hands on her hips and an expression that Ashlyn would have found extremely familiar.

“Mommy, you’re not listening and this is very ‘portant.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. What’s up?”

“How did you tell Mama that you liked her?”

Ali blinked. “I, uh, gosh … I spent a lot of time with her alone. You know how Mommy and I go to dinner without you sometimes? Things like that. And I held her hand, and I think one day I just told her that I liked her in a special way. Why do you want to know?”

“Oh, um, I just wondered …” Emma lunged forward and threw her arms around her mom. “I love you, Mommy, bye!”

“I love you, too!” Ali called after her daughter, bemused. Something was going on here, but she knew by now it was easiest to let it come to her rather than trying to suss it out.

Ali returned to her laptop, keeping one ear open for sounds of her children until she heard the garage door open and close half an hour later. Quickly closing the browser and shutting the computer, she headed for the kitchen to the sounds of Emma squealing in delight.

“And we ate spaghetti, and Kenzie cried when Mommy made her nap, and Mommy said she held your hand so you liked her!” finished Emma in her summation of the day’s events.

“Funny, I seem to remember it happening slightly differently than that,” Ashlyn said, ruffling Emma’s hair as she gave Ali a slightly quizzical smile.

“I’ll explain later,” Ali replied, leaning over her daughter to kiss her wife. “How was training, baby?”

“He made me run,” Ashlyn whined.

“Aw, you poor goalkeeper, that must have been awful,” Ali teased. “Hey, I think Kenzie’s awake. Do you want to go get her?”

“No, Mama!” Emma tugged on her hand. “I have a very ‘portant question.” She turned her brown eyes to Ali, her imperious gaze very clearing stating her demand for time alone with Ashlyn.

It was really disconcerting when she recognized herself in her child, Ali mused as she headed upstairs.

~

“There’s a boy.”

“You think so?” Ali said around the toothbrush in her mouth.

“Seeing as how that’s what she said when I asked her.”

Ali frowned as she rinsed out the toothpaste. “How come she always tells you everything?”

Ashlyn grinned as she slipped her arms around Ali’s waist, kissing her neck. “That just drives you crazy, doesn’t it? Focus on the important thing, Al – our kid has her first crush. Do you feel old? I feel old.”

“I’ll feel old when the crush actually leads to something. How does a kindergartener even like a boy? When I was that age, boys still had cooties. She got this from you.”

“Some people are lady-killers from birth, babe. It’s a curse, really,” Ashlyn boasted.

Ali rolled her eyes, poking her wife in her toned stomach. “Come on, lady-killer. Your old lady needs to go to bed.”

The couple curled up in bed together, taking advantage of their rare child-free time to chat, about Ashlyn’s upcoming final season with Orlando, Emma’s crush on a boy named Evan, Ali’s road trip next month to broadcast from the National Team’s Four Nations tournament, Kyle’s newest boyfriend, and their Valentine’s plans.

“Not even a hint, honey?” Ashlyn begged.

“Not even a hint.”

“You’re so mean.”

“I know these grand, romantic, secretive gestures are usually your thing, but let me handle it just this once, okay, baby?” Ali took one of Ashlyn’s hands in hers, tracing the long fingers. “You work so hard and take such good care of this family, and all three of us want to show you how much we appreciate you.”

Ashlyn took the opportunity to take Ali in her arms and flip them over, holding herself above her wife, sporting a predatory grin. “Honey, you don’t have to wait for Valentine’s to show me how much you appreciate me.”

Ali giggled before sucking in her breath as Ashlyn ran one hand up her torso. “I mean … I guess … I could … show you … _noooow_.” Her final word ended in a gasp when Ashlyn pushed up her shirt and placed a mouth on one breast, sucking lightly.

The clicking of the door knob provided a split-second warning before a small voice piped up with “Mommy?” followed by the sniffle of another tiny human.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Ali scooped up two-year-old Kenzie, who wrapped around her like a second skin and wiped her nose on Ali’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s scared,” Emma, who had led her crying sister into their bedroom, explained. “Prob’ly had a bad dream.”

“You’re a good big sister, nugget,” said Ashlyn, pulling their eldest close to kiss the top of her head.

“Wanna sleep with you, Mommy,” mumbled Kenzie, burrowing closer into Ali’s shoulder. She stuck one thumb into her mouth, which Ashlyn gently pulled away when she noticed.

“Please, can we, Mama?”

Ali glanced over the two dark heads at her wife, who still had a gleam in her eye. “No,” they said in unison.

~

“Did you take a field trip to a strip club?”

“What’s a strip club?” Emma piped up.

“Wha’s strip club?” echoed Kenzie.

Ali folded her arms. “Yeah, Ash, why don’t you tell our daughters what that is?”

“Like you don’t know as well as I do,” muttered Ashlyn before turning to Emma. “It’s just a place where adults hang out to have fun. Like your treehouse in the backyard. But with adults.”

 _Good one_ , Ali mouthed, smirking.

Ashlyn made a face at her. “So whatcha doing, nugget?”

“Mommy’s helping me make my Valentine’s box for school, but Kenzie’s just making a mess. Look at my glitter!”

“Glitter, Mama!”

“I can see that. Tell me about your picture, Kenz.” Ashlyn kissed Ali on her glittery cheek before turning a chair around and sitting down at their breakfast table.

“Is the beach and I made a castle with Sissy and Mommy in the water and birds,” Kenzie explained gravely, looking up for approval.

Ashlyn exclaimed over the picture with all the appropriate words, wondering which blob was her beautiful wife.

“Since you’re here, I’m appointing you the glitter supervisor so I can get started on the cupcakes for Emma’s party tomorrow,” said Ali.

“I can’t believe I married the PTA mom.”

Ali swiped her finger through the bowl of glitter and ran it down Ashlyn’s nose, laughing when her wife swatted her ass in return. “You love it.”

Ashlyn glanced at her daughters. With her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, Emma carefully cut a heart out of pink construction paper, while Kenzie (after Ashlyn rescued the glue stick from her grasp) gleefully upended a fresh tube of blue glitter onto her paper. She turned around, where Ali (also with a tongue sticking out) measured food coloring.

“Hey, Alex?” She looked up with the smile that still made Ashlyn’s heart speed up. “I really, really do.”

~

“Okay, which kid do I need to pound?”

“Ashlyn!” Ali elbowed her. “Behave. Evan is the one in the green shirt at the end of the first row.”

“The towhead? She can do better.”

“Ashlyn!” Ali hissed again. “Would you stop?”

“Whatcha gonna do, Al? Punish me?” Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief that no amount of adult responsibilities could diminish, and Ali couldn’t deny how attractive she still found it. “Actually, that could be fun. Think of the possibilities, Alex – you the hot, new teacher, me the rebel who just needs a little bit of _guidance_.”

Although her voice was low in Ali’s ear, Ali still looked around to make sure no one had overheard before whispering in her wife’s ear. “Ashlyn Michelle Krieger-Harris I know you are not coming up with a sexual fantasy while we are at our daughter’s kindergarten Valentine’s party surrounded by five- and six-year-olds and parents we’ll be seeing at birthday parties for the next six years are you?”

“Alright, alright.” Ashlyn couldn’t resist leaning in one more time. “But you’re really hot when you’re bossy like that so please at least wear your glasses tonight.”

She deserved that elbow.

Ali’s cupcakes were a hit, as always, and Emma beamed in their direction every time a card was slipped into her box. Ashlyn was chatting with a parent who was a fan of the Pride when another young mother approached Ali.

“Mrs. Krieger?”

“Krieger-Harris, actually, but you can call me Ali.”

“Sorry, I forgot. I remember when you played soccer so I was used to Krieger. Anyway, I’m Tina, Evan’s mom. You’re Emma’s mother, right?”

Ali nodded, shaking her hand.

“I just have to tell you that Evan is smitten with that adorable little girl. He comes home every day and talks about how she beats everyone on the playground because she’s so fast.”

Ali laughed. “That’s so cute. You know, Emma made him a special Valentine’s card.”

They talked for a while about their kids before Ashlyn came up, introducing herself. She waited for a lull in the conversation before speaking up.

“Tina, if you’re interested, I can get your family tickets for a Pride match. Ali and the girls come to every home game, and I’m sure Emma would love to see Evan there.”

“That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much.” Evan called for her, and she excused herself.

“You’re so great, baby,” said Ali, slipping her arm through Ashlyn’s.

She shrugged. “Just figured the kids would like it.”

“They will. Emma’s going to be thrilled.”

“So since I’m so great, how about you tell me what you’re planning for Valentine’s Day?”

“Ha, nice try.” Ali gave her a wry look. “Speaking of, do you realize you basically just set up our daughter’s first date?”

“Oh, shit.”

“Ashlyn!”

~

“Mama, they’re so pretty!”

“So pretty, Mama!”

“You think Mommy will like them?” Ashlyn closed the box holding the matching David Yurman necklace and earrings she’d bought Ali for Valentine’s Day.

“So pretty!” Kenzie repeated.

Emma nodded. “She’ll love them. I wish someone would give me pretty, shiny diamonds like those.”

“You have plenty of time for that, Alexandra Junior.” Six years old and she already demonstrated Ali’s expensive taste. Ashlyn carefully placed the gift back inside its bag and set it aside, facing her two daughters on her bed. “Okay, remember what I said? Not one word to Mommy.”

“I promise, Mama. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Cross heart, Mama.”

“Gosh, Kenzie, stop saying everything I say,” Emma complained crossly. “You’re so annoying.”

Mother and youngest daughter watched Emma leave the bedroom, her arms folded over her chest.

“Don’t look at me, kiddo,” Ashlyn remarked, hoisting Kenzie onto her hip. “Being the little sister is hard.”

Ashlyn played with the kids for the rest of the morning, wondering what the hell Ali was up to with her mysterious Valentine’s plans that were keeping her away. Emma, quivering with excitement, refused to say anything, and though Ashlyn felt bad for interrogating a toddler, all she could get out of Kenzie was, “Grandma.”

“Okay, but what about Grandma?” Ashlyn questioned for the third time.

“Grandma!” Kenzie shouted, running past her.

Ashlyn turned around to see Debbie scoop up her youngest granddaughter, Emma hugging her legs. Ali was behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

“Deb? What are you doing here?” Ashlyn thought the grandmother in question was Tammye, who often babysat when they wanted an evening out.

Debbie gave her a tight hug, but it was to her daughter that she spoke. “I think now would be a good time to tell her, Alex.”

Still grinning, Ali led her into the living room, pulling an envelope out of her purse. “Mom’s here to stay with the girls.”

“She came all the way from Miami to babysit for a night?”

“No, she came all the way from Miami to babysit for a week.” Ali handed her the envelope with a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Confused, Ashlyn opened it to find a pair of plane tickets and hotel reservations. She read them twice before it sunk in. “Barcelona? Barcelona! Are you kidding me, Alex?”

“Nope,” Ali sang, popping the word, smug as could be.

“Babe, we haven’t been to Barcelona since –”

“Oh, I remember the last time we were in Barcelona. I remember everything, especially the balcony.”

They grinned at each other, both reliving a particular fond memory.

“Look further, baby. You missed something.”

This time Ashlyn did a little dance. “A Barca Champion’s League game? Als, this is too, too much. I can’t believe – why – this is just –”

“Breathe, Ash, breathe,” Ali said, laughing, taking Ashlyn’s hands in hers. “Listen. We haven’t had a real vacation with just the two of us since before Kenzie was born, and with the season coming up, and our plans after your retirement … it’s going to be a while. Like I told you, you deserve something to show you just. how. much. I. love. you.” She punctuated each word with a kiss until Ashlyn held her close on the last, not separating until each needed air, parting with a gasp.

“I love you so much, Alex,” whispered Ashlyn, resting her forehead against Ali’s.

“I love you, too,” replied Ali, turning to whisper in her ear. “And I want to be able to fuck you and make you scream without worrying about our two little interrupting darlings.”

Ashlyn swallowed, but Ali wasn’t done.

“And I’ve packed one more present for you. You can ‘unwrap’ it in New York tonight before we fly to Spain tomorrow.”

“Jesus, Als,” Ashlyn muttered with a groan, closing her eyes. “You are too much.”

Arms around each other, they returned to find the kids and Debbie in the playroom. They had a good laugh about the secrecy of the trip, especially Emma, who was extremely proud about not revealing her (limited) knowledge.

“And I didn’t tell Mommy about the diamonds either!” she bragged before clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Diamonds, hmm?” Ali winked at Ashlyn with an amused smile, her brown eyes shining.

Figuring it was pointless to wait now, Ashlyn gave the jewelry to Ali, who was just as excited about her present as Ashlyn had been about hers. With three hours before their flight to New York City, they prepared to leave, and as always, Kenzie began to cry.

“Listen to me, kiddo. You’re going to have so much fun with Grandma. She’s going to take you to the beach, and to Disney, and to see Grandma Tammye.”

“And Uncle Chris,” Ali chimed in. “Don’t you want to play with your cousins?”

Kenzie nodded her tear-streaked face but didn’t release her grip on Ali.

Emma sidled up, dragging a stuffed dog that had seen better days. “Here you go, Kenzie. You can have Waffle while Mommy and Mama are gone. He makes you feel better when you’re sad.”

“You are such a great sister sometimes, nugget,” said Ashlyn, trying not to get choked up herself as she hugged her daughters. “So great.”

With Kenzie mollified, or at least temporarily distracted, the couple made their escape, although Ashlyn had to drag Ali away as she called last minute instructions to her mother.

“I think Deb-Deb has raised a child or two, and did a pretty good job at it.”

“I know. Just making sure she remembers how to set Kenzie’s humidifier if she needs it.”

“They’ll be fine, honey. It’s not like you won’t be calling every day, anyway.”

Ali smiled at Ashlyn as she backed out of their driveway. “I know. So, to Barcelona?”

“To Barcelona, thanks to my crazy, wonderful, gorgeous wife.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ashlyn.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alex.”


End file.
